


Filling in the Gaps IV: Wrong Things

by inkandchocolate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Xander try to define their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling in the Gaps IV: Wrong Things

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Into the Woods"

Face down on crimson sheets, rough hands on his shoulders, Riley controls his breathing and waits. Feels his thighs nudged apart, heavy weight descending on him, warm mouth on his neck and warmer cock pressed tight against him. He rolls his head to the side, is rewarded with the flat of Xander's tongue sweeping the line from shoulder to neck, mouth closing in to suck and nibble, bruising skin and making Riley moan. He rolls his hips once, fucks himself into the mattress and makes himself stop. Needs the release but wants to share it, wants Xander's work-calloused hands wrapped around him, or that pretty mouth instead, and it's worth waiting for.

Xander's teeth worry the skin of his neck a little more, just to the point of pain and then he stops, breath heavy in Riley's ear as he mumble-groans something unintelligible and raises his body up. Hand on Riley's arm, urging him over and this is...new. Never face to face, something they both avoid and each for their own reasons, but tonight he's too far gone to press the point. There are Xander's lips to consider, swollen and bruised looking, and he just needs to taste them. Reaches up and grabs a handful of glossy black hair, tugs hard and pulls Xander down to him, locks one leg behind his thigh and holds him there. Xander's mouth is open, tip of his tongue visible and Riley can't resist letting his own tongue flick out, lick over the full bottom lip above him before sucking it hard into his mouth and inhaling Xander's sigh of pleasure. Mouths wide open now, tongues brushing, and Riley can taste all of him in this kiss.

Xander pulls away far too soon, twists his neck to free his hair from Riley's grip, reaches for the tiny white container in the tangled sheets. His hands are shaking and for some reason that makes Riley even harder. When Xander strokes his slick hand over his own cock and looks down, he's biting his lip. Riley wants to bite it for him, reaches up to tug him into another embrace but Xander leans back, puts a hand on Riley's belly.

"Wait," he breathes out, eyes dark, mouth quirking into an almost-smile.

Riley waits, watches intently as Xander leans forward, catches Riley's legs in the crooks of his arms and rolls Riley's hips up off the bed. His forehead is furrowed in concentration as he presses forward, and Riley feels the slippery heat of Xander's cock brush against him. Forces himself to relax, lets his legs fall open wider in Xander's arms and holds his breath as he's filled in a slow burning push. Pain recedes quickly as Xander leans down further, lets one of Riley's legs drop and wraps his free hand around Riley's cock. Same hand he used to slick himself earlier and to Riley it feels like Xander's hand is coated in hot silk.

Gasp and push, thrust up off the bed into Xander's hand as he's pushing inside even deeper, and Riley moans. Pushes up again, harder stroke, deeper penetration, Xander's cock curved to the perfect angle. Riley brings his own hand down over the one that holds his cock and squeezes it tighter. Looks up to see that same half smile on Xander's face as he watches and can't look away. His cock jerks and throbs in their hands, and he urges Xander to a faster rhythm with fist and hip.

Two hard, fast strokes and Riley gasps, freefalls into climax, feels the heat splash on his belly and arches his back. Xander's hips move faster now, one hand around Riley's thigh in a bruising grip, the other still on his cock, and in a minute another strangled cry fills the room. His thigh muscles quiver and then he's dead weight on top of Riley, heavy but not uncomfortably so. Both covered in sweat, sticky from chest to groin, panting, and Riley can't help wondering what the hell it is that drew them together in the first place. Or how he's ever going to walk away when the time comes to do the right thing, make the break and let them both get on with whatever their lives are supposed to be.

His hand comes up to cup the back of Xander's head, and Riley watches the light in the room throw highlights across the gleaming strands of his hair when they slip between his fingers. Feels Xander's heartbeat strong and fast against his chest, moist puffs of air hitting his throat as Xander breathes through his open mouth. Riley lets his mind roll over the last time anyone bothered to let him see them completely satisfied and vulnerable in his embrace and comes up with Xander over and over again. He skips over Buffy, his heart giving a sharp little slice of pain as he does it. She was never vulnerable, not to him. Key ingredient in their relationship and that painful, shattering fall into the end of it, if he allows himself to admit to it. That he needs to be needed as much as he needs to breathe oxygen.

She never needed him.

It occurs to him as he starts to tumble into sleep, Xander rolling to the side and pulling Riley with him, that maybe he never needed her either. That the last thing there was room for in his life was a tiny little blonde girl who could pulverize him with her fists and her indifference, completely oblivious to which of those abilities caused him the most damage. He tells himself for the first time in a long, long while that even if he wasn't enough for her -- not dark enough, not *dead* enough -- that he was still someone worth wanting.

Xander stirs a little, shifts his arm so it finds its way across Riley's neck. Mumbles in a voice so slurred and sleepy-soft that Riley almost misses it.

"Stayin', right?"

Riley feels the limbs twined with his own get heavy and loose as slumber takes over possession of Xander's body. Stares at closed eyes, dark lashes. Lets his gaze travel over the shadow of scruff that covers his jaw, heavy ropes of muscle across shoulder and bicep; ducks his head down and closes his eyes. He sighs, feels something inside that was wound tight begin to uncurl itself.

He's staying.

-end


End file.
